This Lie
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "Me neither," Dick whispered, a tear streaming down his face. "I can't be… just your friend." - "You don't have to be." - "But Zatanna… and Artemis." - "They… they'll never have to know." Aftermath of Auld Acquaintances. KF/Rob. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC comics

**Rated:** M (For mention of sex) Wordcount: 1,953

**Warning(s)**: Mention of underage sex, and unfaithful-ness(?)

**AN: **I hardly ever write angst, so forgive me if it sucks, but the final of Young Justice gave me enough angst feels to last a lifetime so why not use it in a creative way? Of course, some Spitfire, Chalant fans will probably hate me now, but writing this was worth it.

* * *

**This Lie**

* * *

"You kissed her."

Robin's voice was monotone, lifeless. He leaned against the doorframe to Wally's room, masked eyes looking the other way, never meeting the redhead's gaze. Not that it lay on him for long. With lips pursed he stood in his place, his muscles tense, but that could only be noticed if one bothered to look closely.

He heard Kid Flash shift, his cowl down and his costume still in stealth-mode. Hadn't it been for the dim light coming from both the hall and his lamp, the redhead would've been lost in the darkness.

"I… I guess I did."

There was a pause in which neither spoke. Dick felt vulnerable and in ways that was unnatural for him. He wasn't the vulnerable type and after everything that had happened one would believe he had other things on his mind rather than the kiss… the kiss everyone had expected at some point.

Anyone but the one person who had felt Wally's touch, his lips… his hands, his pounding heart against his own. The one who had lay sprawled under him as they put their tongues to use – sometimes the kissing had been soft, sometimes harsh. One thing was for certain, it was unlike the one Wally had participated in today.

The one he'd eagerly served.

So, yes, Dick felt vulnerable. So vulnerable.

In every way he shouldn't.

He shifted, finally daring to look at the redhead, for only to meet the back of his head. Wally was stripping, and Dick Grayson's anger flared. How _could_ he? After _everything…_ How _could_ he?

"_Why_?" Dick's voice was deadly now; low, a warning sign of his inner turmoil. Wally had known him long enough and he would _know_. Surprisingly, all knowledge of how to hide his emotions was thrown out the window.

"Why _what_?" KF turned now.

Their eyes met and Dick took a good look at his face. There was no sign of confidence. Wally West was emotionless. Like him. Thoughtful, _different_. Not… _themselves_. A stranger that he couldn't recognise and that he couldn't bring himself to talk to. At least not in the way he wished.

Too angry, too hurt… too… too… Why was putting words in his mouth so hard?

"Why did you _kiss_ her?"

"… Because…" Wally bit his lip and then shrugged. "She's… she's okay. Not the way she used to be, when… ya know, we fought all the time."

"So you decided to lay one on her? Makes perfect sense coming from you." Dick could _feel_ his own sarcasm linger throughout the room; strong enough to _burn_ its way through someone's inner being.

Wally abruptly stood. By now, his muscled chest was showing, the suit only hugging his hips. "Dude, what's your _problem_?"

And he wanted to answer, so _much_. Wanted to put words to his own feelings, the emotions that he felt eating on his insides. But he _couldn't_. How was he supposed to explain without seeming like a hypocrite?

Then again, how _could_ he explain? _How_?

He had no idea what… how… He just had no idea _why_ they were having this conversation.

He kept feeling anger. Kept seeing Wally's face as he thrust into him, kept feeling the soft touch of his lips on his neck… Kept seeing everything they had. Whatever that was. It wasn't any form for love-filled romance, wasn't any kind of _commitment_, at least not in the beginning. They had just done… done things that they shouldn't, but that had felt right at the time.

They never stopped viewing each other the same way as always. Still best friends, still loving one another as simply _buddies_.

He heard Wally snort and his attention was abruptly turned. The redhead clenched his fist, and he glared at him. He had waited for that; Wally was a physical being and when feelings spurred he would show it. It was one of the many qualities Dick had long forgotten to appreciate; they were different, yet alike.

"Why are you talking to me about that in the first place? I don't know if you've forgotten but I wasn't the only one who kissed someone tonight. It's no big deal." Wally strode past him, but Dick didn't let him go far.

Without any forewarning the Boy Wonder had grabbed his wrist, his hands clenching around the skin. "Rob, the _hell_?"

"_She_ kissed _me_," Dick said, eyes serious and narrowed. "There's a _difference_."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Innocent, but you _kissed back_."

Yes, yes he had. But… was it naïve to believe that it was a reflex? He was caught off guard when Zatanna had pulled him to her, lips pressing on intensely. As the Boy Wonder being caught off guard wasn't something he was used to. He blamed it on his frozen body; the way his heart had practically stopped when Wally had lifted Artemis up to serve that one kiss that triggered it all. Before he knew it, he was responding to her touch.

And Zatanna was nice; she was pretty, and sweet, and _kind_… She really was a good girl. So why was it, that he was here now, not ready to give up on that past that neither had discussed in… in _such_ a long time.

A _past_. Why was he obsessing over a _past_?

Why was he ignoring what he could make with Zatanna? She was… she was perfect… wasn't she?

But her lips had been too soft, too submissive and he… he hadn't felt… _right_.

_Why_?

Abruptly, Kid Flash yanked his hand back and Dick pursed his lips. "What are you _getting at_?" Wally seemed frustrated, his eyes shifting and his teeth clapping together between the breaks. "You seem happy enough; go running to her, she's cool and you're cool. Why are you being like this?"

"Why are _you_ being like this?" Dick idly retorted back, eyes narrowing. "You're all weird and you don't seem happy at all. Well, if you miss Artemis so much, why don't you go running to _her_?"

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Wally snarled.

"You've been cold to me all week and then suddenly you kiss her right on the lips and you wonder why I'm irritated? Well, I'll just ignore you then and we'll see how it fee- mph!"

Dick was shoved against the wall; his breath caught in his throat as he felt Wally suck, the fingers trailing his thigh and his heart doing a leap. Then, the redhead took hold, hoisted him up and pushed him down onto the mattress that lay invitingly in place.

He hardly had any time to register what was going on. One moment he had clothes and then Wally had undone everything with superspeed. Dick truly wanted to remember when Wally had first been capable of removing his costume all by himself. He recalled the first time; the way the redhead had clumsily touched his belt all wrong, causing the redhead to feel more than a slight electric jolt.

But now it wasn't so. Everything was efficient and before he knew he lay there panting, Wally's lips abusing his chest and he, himself, pulling the redhead's hand to his lips. There he kissed it, cherished the touch he knew was forbidden. The touch _both_ knew would never be accepted.

"W-Wally," he rasped, head pushed back against the pillow. He breathed in, out and wriggled, the redhead covering him now. He closed his eyes, knowing how wrong it was. How everything they'd done was against what they stood for as heroes. Because it was. He was fourteen, Wally was _sixteen_.

And it was good. _Why was it so good_?

He closed his eyes, and shuddered when he felt the cold lube. He let it happen. Even though the pain was nearly overbearing due to the long time they had restrained, where they had ignored the past, he let it happen.

The past turned… _present._

Everything was a blur up until the moment Wally entered him. It was like putting on a good, old shoe that one never got tired of wearing. Yes, even despite the pain, it felt… felt just like always.

_Perfect_.

"Please, _faster_."

Wally always complied. Dick recalled the times where they'd done this and in the afterglow the redhead would whisper how he adored the voice he used when pleading. He remembered everything for each thrust. They way Wally's muscles tensed, the way his sweat body glued against his own.

Dick shuddered, his head thrown to the side and his moans loud. He felt it approaching. The final point where everything felt complete.

"Wally!"

He screamed, and he didn't care.

"Dick!"

And so did he.

Then Wally fell over the smaller body, trapping Dick in the kind of warmth that overwhelmed all senses. The intense heat made him exhausted and sleepy, but he embraced the sweaty body above him, sniffing in the scent and savouring this moment. Because he didn't know if it would ever happen again.

Not after what he'd seen. He closed his eyes, not wanting that image to reappear, not wanting to think of his own… _kiss_.

He cringed and Wally seemed to notice. He took hold of his cheeks and coaxed the lips to his. And this time he closed his eyes for a good reason. To enjoy Wally's lips, and the way they moved so passionately, _strongly_. They weren't like Zatanna's and Dick hated and at the same time loved that they weren't.

It was so complicated. It made him frustrated, _tired_.

He never wanted it to end and, yet, it would have been so much easier if that was the case.

To end it now.

It would really be a lot easier.

"I can't do this," Dick mumbled minutes later. He was tucked in the redhead's arms, Wally hugging him to his chest, the speedster's chin on the top of his dark haired head. "But I don't know how to stop."

"I'm sorry…" Wally shut his eyes tightly, hugging tighter. "I shouldn't have… kissed her."

"You did it because you're scared…" Dick bit his lip. "And I am too. Dude, I'm scared… so _scared_."

"I know."

"But we can't… walk away from what happened, Wally."

"She asked you out, didn't she?"

"Yeah… And I know you asked Artemis out. I know."

There was silence. Wally kissed his naked shoulder, Dick scooting even closer to the supportive chest against his back. They were role-models, _heroes_, and this would forever be a secret. If Wally now said that they had to let go, Dick would comply. Not because it wouldn't hurt, not because it would make him _happy_, but because it would make everything less complicated.

Make everything go back to being _normal_.

Almost.

"I can't tell anyone, Dick."

"I know; me neither."

"… But I can't let go."

Dick grasped his hand, clutched it and shut his eyes. He felt droplets on his shoulder and knew Wally was crying silently. He understood, because the confusion, the _choice_, was too big. How could they choose what to do? How could they face the fact that what they had… might be the only chance they'd ever have to _feel this way_.

"Me neither," Dick whispered, a tear streaming down his face. "I can't be… just your friend."

"You don't have to be."

"But Zatanna… and Artemis."

"They… they'll never have to know."

They were role-models; _heroes_. But despite that, Dick could only nod. He couldn't let go, couldn't go on without this lie, without knowing that after starting dating Zatanna for real, after showing how girls made up his world he could seek out Wally. Seek him out so they could share this.

This moment. This _lie_.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And maybe that was the truth.


End file.
